The Abbey Chronicles
by Jessiemai-rose
Summary: These are going to be a collection of stories centering around the Demolition boys. I may add some slash, I may not. It all depends on reviews! mwaahaahaa I have you now! Chap 1 up now, though v short!
1. Chapter 1

_Okey dokey, just something VERY short. At one point I had this really cute picture in my head of the D boys in the Abbey playing monopoly after lights out. Course, as far as my image of the Abbey goes it's like a very strict version of my boarding school, but with capitol punishment. The first BB fiction I ever read was Ladya Maxine's "Resurfacing" so there's often quite a bit of dark, abusive references in some of my fics. (Future fics at the mo, but lets not be pedantic.) Sooo, in my Abbey they can have their own possessions obviously since they get a bit of money and can go out occasionally at the weekend to get essentials. Things like games, however are not allowed generally and anyone found with 'childish games' can be punished. Basically, they're just supposed to live, eat, breath Beyblade. And it's a bit like the military too, but I'm going to stop now before you all fall asleep. _

"Kai? Tala? You in here?"

WhatTheFuck.

Tala, however, beats me too it. In an angry whisper of course, since meeting in rooms after lights out is easily a whipping offence.

"Of course we're here! Do you have any idea what fucking time it is, Spencer?! I swear they messed you up down in the basement; must have been a computer error!"

By now, I'm awake enough to attempt my own SpenceBashing.

"Yeah, maybe a computer error; perhaps a power surge that blew all the fuses in your head. What you want anyway; if Boris catches you in here we're screwed."

At this, he steps further into the room with Ian and Bryan following. He's grinning; never a good sign.

"Well, you know our good friend Aleksei?"

Ah yes, our very own one-boy black market. If you want something, you find Aleksei. He's one of those guys who know a guy who knows someone who knows where you can find someone who knows a guy who can get you something. And so on and so forth. Not a bad guy actually; younger than us, clever, a bit tricksy. Tala's still not in a good mood; hates being woken up at night does our Tal.

"What? Wha' you on about?"

"Patience, Tal, patience. See a few weeks ago, I came into possession of a box of 36 paracetamol." Painkillers; ever a precious commodity. "I asked Aleksei if he had any items of interest available for trade."

At this, Ian pulled a box out from behind him which wasn't actually much smaller than he was. It was rectangular, a board game box. Ok, fairly rare but not enough to provoke Tala at two in the morning. Wait…na, it can't be. It is. Ian's eyes shine as he whispers with relish,

"Monopoly."

A little background info could be useful right about now, I suppose? Well, it all began a very long time ago. No really, a very long time; I was around five. Back then, things weren't quite as strict and games on Sunday afternoons were an anticipated treat. Tala and I had claimed Monopoly for ourselves one week, when a bunch of other, ever so slightly older kids had come up and pulled us away from it. We squirmed our way back into the circle and declared that they had to go away because we were playing first. Which they didn't take very well; Bryan and Spencer walked in just as they had Tala by the hair and me with my arm twisted behind my back. Ian decided to lend a hand and soon we five were sat around playing Monopoly with a few split lips but triumphant nonetheless

And so, Monopoly became the grounding of our friendship. Strange? Not as strange as mine and Tala's first meeting, believe me. Let's just say it involved a river, a mossy log and a rope swing.

Anyway, I digress. Ian placed the game on the floor between us and, without consulting each other, picked up our pieces. Even now, I know exactly who has each piece. We played for as long as we dared, hiding the game and the other three boys at hourly points because the guards came around to check everyone then. Ian assured us that the pillows beneath the other three covers would easily pass casual inspection. At around half four, we conceded defeat and after hiding the game, returned to bed. I lay awake for half an hour, basking in a sense of happiness that was rare in this hell hole, before falling into one of the best sleeps I'd had in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Both boys tensed as they saw the beam of a torch below them, swinging from side to side. Sitting further back against the roof, they prevented the guardsman from seeing their silhouettes if the torch should shine towards the parapet. The sash window of their room was perfect for climbing out of, even if the screwdriver had cost them a small flask of vodka, two packets of chewing gum and a length of wire. It had been simple then to remove the wooden blocks designed to stop them opening the window. Whenever they climbed out, they stuck bluetac on the bottom of the blocks and stuck them to the top of the moving part of the window before closing it, a strategy they had employed after a few close calls.

They spent a lot of time here, speaking in quiet tones or just sitting. If they wanted, they could climb over most of the rest of the roof and that was what Tala suggested. From the parapet outside their room, they climbed up over to a higher par with the ease of long practise. Using a rope they had tied there themselves, they scaled to the very highest ridge. Climbing along, they decided to explore the top of the end of the east wing tonight since they'd had to finish a few nights before without going all the way along. Each foray had a one hour time limit by which they had to be back in their rooms; the pillows artfully placed beneath the bedclothes were fine at first glance but wouldn't hold up under inspection.

Moving quickly, they applied their knowledge of the interior of the building to guess where windows would be but often they couldn't keep track. And so it was that eventually, Tala glanced into a skylight window and froze.

"What is it?" Kai hissed.

"Shit, Kai we're in the wrong place."

"What?"

"Look, we should be above the library. We're not. We're above…somewhere."

They retraced their steps, carefully looking through windows until they found somewhere they recognised.

"Tala, I found the library." They both frowned. Next to the library was a locked door which, by the look of it from up here, opened into a corridor. None of the boys knew what was behind that door and they had assumed it had led to a single room like a closet, not an entire new wing. They looked at each other, Kai questioningly and Tala with growing suspicion. Finally, Kai muttered,

"Come on, Tala, think what we could find. Don't you want to know what's down there?"

"'Course I do. What _you _so conveniently forget is that we have twenty minutes until the guards get to our room. They weren't easy to get past before you left but now, with Black Dranzer and the world Championship at stake, they're not taking any chances. You forget, Kai, that while you've been gone plenty of kids have got caught committing offences; they know almost every trick in the book now."

"Yeah? Well how about _we _get the upper hand for once? I'm sick of being used as a pawn; if we do this, we could find out what their real plans are."

He could see Tala wavering, knew that his friend had to be even more tired of this place than he was, having been here for so long. Christ knew what had happened when he'd been away, which was all the more reason to stop this once and for all. Soon, the tables would turn and _they _would have the power.

"Ok."

They crept slowly over the roof, taking extra care to be silent and below the skyline. Easing around a chimney, Kai noticed movement in one of the windows and crept around to hide as much of his body as possible as he watched, signalling to Tala that he'd found something.

Boris. He was sat at a desk, shuffling papers. Tala caught a glimpse of a photo; looking more carefully he recognised his own face. Looking at Kai, he saw that the other had noticed as well. Biting his lip, Tala watched carefully as Boris placed the files in a small safe in his desk before putting one set of keys in his pocket and the other in a small cavity under the floorboards. He then left, locking the door behind him. Immediately Kai stated,

"I'm going down there."

"What?! Kai, you can't what if-" 

"This could be our only chance, Tal. I have to know what's going on."

He quickly slid his fingers into the groove of the windowsill. They were old frames, and he soon had the catch open, allowing him to open the window with a groaning creak.

"Give me your hand."

"Kai-"

"Just do it." Tala heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, just bloody be quick about it."

He watched as his friend carefully stood on the top of the desk, balancing his weight expertly.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"You break into places often now?"

"You bet."

Tala smirked.

"Don't go getting cocky now, Kai."

"Don't worry." He slipped down from the desk, quickly pulling the keys from their hiding place. Suddenly he froze. What about cameras? He looked around quickly, seeing nothing. 'Doesn't mean they're not there' said a quiet voice in the back of his head. Figures, actually, that Boris wouldn't have cameras in his own study.

He carried on; he was busted now anyway, if there were any.

For a moment, he panicked as the key refused to turn in the safe. Then, it slid free and the lid made a dull sound as the lock opened. Pulling out the papers, he ran his eyes over them quickly. It seemed to be an overview of the Abbey's operations. Then, he noticed photocopies of his own and the Demolition Boy's files. Following this was a letter from Voltaire and a printed "Modus Operandum". Damn Latin. Ah wait, that was just the heading. His eyes widened. So that's what they're up to. World Domination; who'd have thought? Mind you, he thought bitterly, why stop at Russia when you could have the Earth?

Suddenly, Tala's voice cut urgently through the air.

"Kai, quick, we've got less that five minutes."

"What? Shit!"

He put it back, feverishly leaving everything how he'd found it before climbing onto the desk. He realised, with a jerk of fear in his belly, that he couldn't pull himself up with only the tips of his fingers. Tala seemed to have noticed too. The redhead quickly put his torso through the window, holding out his arms.

"Quick, I'll pull you up."

After much straining, and a terrifying moment when their hands slipped, Kai was clambering through the frame of the window, gratefully breathing in the night air.

Glancing at his watch, he shot up, grabbing Tala and stumbling over the guttering and slates. As they rounded the corner leading to the dorms, they saw the torches of the guards in the corridor below them. As quickly and carefully as possible, they scrambled round the old chimney pots, once dislodging a slate that fell with a sickening clatter. The guards were only a few rooms before theirs when they scrabbled at the window, pushing it open and slipping through. They closed it without putting the screws back in, hoping desperately that the bluetac would hold though there was no reason why it shouldn't.

In their beds, their eyes stared back at each other as them fought to still their breathing. Then the door opened and they closed their eyes and pretended to sleep, smothering their bodies demand for oxygen. As expected, the guards came over and swept the torch over their faces. Tala heard one come up by his bed and pull his covers back slightly.

"Yeah, definitely them."

"What'd you expect? These brats got nowhere to go."

"Watch it, Sergei. That's the bosses pets you're on about, don't say that where anybody can hear you."

'Sergei' spoke into his walkie talkie.

"5105, 5098, present and correct."

They left, their voices continuing for a few seconds down the corridor. Both boys took gasping breaths of air, Tala eventually fighting bouts of laughter.

"The fuck's funny?" Kai whispered.

"Oh God, Kai, I dunno." He muttered.

They quieted, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" The red head asked after a few minutes.

"What do I want to be?" Kai glanced over to him. "Alive, so keep your voice down."

Tala chuckled quietly, before continuing in a slightly quieter voice.

"No, seriously." Kai rolled his eyes.

"A beyblader."

"Oh, don't be a jerk."

"What do you expect me to say, Tala? We're trained to be bladers, we don't have any other recognised qualifications. If we live long enough to grow up, we blade until we lose or get too old."

"You're far too pessimistic. Wonder what Bryan'll do. Ah, hit man."

Kai snorted, trying not to seem too amused.

"Spencer. Ghandi type figure? No, rugby player? Got it. Therapist. Ian. Hm, hard one. Ice hockey player maybe, with those goggles."

"Na. The puck."


End file.
